La Banshee et ses Loups Garous
by Erza Robin
Summary: Attention Spoiler saison 4 ! Après épisode 7 ! Lydia ne comprenait plus. Ce troisième mot clé, DEREK, ça ne pouvait dire qu'une chose. Il allait mourir. Même si Derek n'avait pas toujours été tendre avec elle, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir. Pas sans se battre. Mais pour le sauver, elle allait avoir besoin de son bourreau personnel. Peter.


_Petit OS sur Derek/Lydia/Peter._

_C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Lydia et Peter (même si j'ai déjà écrit sur Derek) alors si jamais ça n'a aucun sens ou si c'est nul, vous pouvez me le dire._

_En ce qui concerne Peter et Lydia, c'est une autre fanfiction ''Arrêtez le, si je mens'' (je vous la conseille, elle est géniale) qui m'en a donné l'idée. J'avoue que je n'avais jamais pensé à faire une histoire sur eux deux, mais finalement, y'a pleins de trucs à dire à leur propos._

_En ce qui concerne la mythologie des Banshee, la moitié est vraie (trouvée sur un site de légendes celtiques). Ensuite, en ce qui concerne la partie sur l'âme retenue une partie est tirée d'un livre que j'ai lu (qui n'est nullement un source sure) et la deuxième partie vient de mon imagination._

* * *

_Disclaimer__ : Of course, rien ne m'appartient malheureusement, je peux vous dire que j'aimerais bien avoir Derek Hale pour moi toute seule…_

* * *

_Résumé__ : Attention Spoiler saison 4 ! Après épisode 7 ! Lydia ne comprenait plus. Ce troisième mot clé, DEREK, ça ne pouvait dire qu'une chose. Il allait mourir. Même si Derek n'avait pas toujours été tendre avec elle, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir. Pas sans se battre. Mais pour le sauver, elle allait avoir besoin de son bourreau personnel. Peter._

* * *

Dire que Lydia était désemparée était un euphémisme. Et ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Elle était un génie avec le QI le plus important de sa génération. A Beacon Hills tout du moins. Mais depuis que Peter Hale l'avait attaqué sur le terrain de Lacrosse durant le bal de promo, ce sentiment de ne plus rien contrôler lui semblait omniprésent.

Mais là, il avait atteint un niveau encore jamais atteint à ce jour. Décrypter la liste lui prenait une grande partie de son temps et de son énergie. Le fait que les deux premiers mots de passe soient le nom de sa meilleure amie et de son ancien petit ami, décédés tous les deux, l'avait replongé dans ses souvenirs du Nogitsune et des Onis. Mais ce qui l'avait chamboulé, c'était le troisième mot de passe. DEREK. Le seul hic, c'était que le Hale n'était pas mort. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il ALLAIT mourir.

Pour être sincère, ça devait bien être la première fois que la jeune femme était au courant d'une mort avant qu'elle n'arrive. Avant, elle n'était que le chien de piste qui retrouvait les cadavres à tous les coins de rues, comme un chien de chasse trouve des lapins. Lydia savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser Derek mourir, mais la question était : Comment – elle simple humaine – allait faire pour aider Derek – un loup garou depuis sa naissance – à survivre. Surtout qu'un loup garou ne se faisait pas tuer simplement. La preuve avec Scott. Une meute d'Alphas débarque, et il était le seul à en ressortir plus fort qu'avant. Isaac n'avait rien perdu, ni gagné, Derek avait sacrifié son pouvoir d'Alpha pour sauver Cora, Lydia avait failli mourir étranglé par leur prof de littérature. Et Scott, lui, devenait un VRAI Alpha. Rien que ça.

A survivre à tous ce qui leur arrivait, la Banshee avait fini par croire qu'ils étaient invincibles et que rien ni personne ne pourrait leur faire de mal. Mais les Onis et le Nogitsune avaient prouvé le contraire. En tuant Allison et Aiden.

Et là, Lydia ne pouvait pas – ne supporterait pas – de perdre encore quelqu'un. Même si ce quelqu'un était Derek. Surtout si ce quelqu'un était Derek. C'était lui qui était revenu quand elle avait hurlé quand Jennifer Blake – ou Julia Baccali, ou le Darach – l'avait menacé avant le grand combat contre Deucalion. Il était revenu. Pour elle.

Mais avant de pouvoir le sauver, elle devait comprendre ce qui allait se passer. Les autres ne l'avaient peut être pas remarqué, mais elle, elle l'avait vu. Derek semblait affaibli depuis leur retour du Mexique. Enfin, surtout depuis qu'il avait recouvré son apparence physique de ses vingt quatre printemps. Déjà, le changement de couleur de ses yeux. Passer du jaune au bleu, ça OK. Si on tuait un innocent, le jaune devenait du bleu. Ça, Peter l'avait expliqué à Stiles et Cora. Et l'hyperactif le lui avait raconté. Mais passer du bleu au jaune, ça, ce n'était pas normal. Peter avait même engagé Braeden pour savoir. Enfin, surtout pour retrouver leur argent volé, mais aussi pour savoir ce qui avait changé en Derek pour que ses yeux changent de couleur. Et Lydia ne faisait pas franchement confiance à Braeden. Cette dernière était une mercenaire. Et elle l'avait dis à Scott. Si on lui donnait assez d'argent, elle le tuerait. On ne pouvait jamais savoir quand quelqu'un allait lui donner une somme importante d'argent pour qu'elle les tue tous. Et puis, ils ne savaient rien d'elle. A part qu'elle avait sauvé Isaac des Alphas, et Derek et Peter des chasseurs espagnols. Tous ça pour de l'argent. En résumé, Lydia ne lui faisait pas confiance pour trouver ce qu'avait Derek.

Ça devait être pour ça que la jeune femme était devant la porte du loft de Derek, à tergiverser – si oui ou non – elle allait entrer et demander à Derek ne mettre carte sur table. Mais Lydia n'était le genre de femme à mettre trois heures pour prendre une décision. Attrapant la poignée de la porte coulissante, elle tira, l'ouvrant dans un grand bruit de métal. La jeune femme descendit les quelques marches, apercevant Derek debout face aux fenêtres du fond, de dos.

- « Qu'est ce que tu veux Lydia ? »

Il fallait bien avouer que Derek n'avait pas son pareil pour accueillir ses invités. Même Peter était plus chaleureux.

- « Je sais que quelque chose à changer chez toi depuis que tu as repris ton apparence. »

Etant donné que le loup garou ne semblait pas motivé pour faire dans la dentelle, Lydia n'allait pas tourner autour du pot pendant dix ans.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il te fait dire que je ne suis pas comme avant ?

- Le fait que tu ne le nies pas, pour commencer. Et tu as demandé à Malia de t'aider à retrouver la meute de Satomi. Tu aurais très bien pu le faire toi même. Et tu sembles plus faible.

- Ton cœur bat rapidement. Tu caches quelque chose.

- Peut être. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas chez toi et je te dirais ce que je sais.

- Il n'y a rien de changer chez moi, tu te trompes.

- Tes yeux ont changé de couleur Derek, je ne suis pas idiote. Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas normal.

- Chez les loups garous, les yeux changent de couleurs. Ceux de Scott sont bien passés du jaune au rouge.

- Passer du jaune au bleu, d'accord. Mais du bleu au jaune, ça n'est pas possible, on le sait très bien tout les deux Derek.

- Si c'est possible, puisque ça m'est arrivé.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir votre ouïe surdéveloppée pour savoir que tu mens Derek. Tu nous caches quelque chose.

- Va t'en Lydia.

- Hors de question. Je ne repartirai pas tant que je ne sais pas ce que je suis venue savoir. Je t'aurai à l'usure Derek.

- Il n'y a rien à savoir Lydia. Sors d'ici maintenant !

- Ton nom était le troisième mot de passe pour décrypter la liste ! Tu vas mourir Derek ! »

Et elle venait de perdre son calme. Ce qu'elle détestait par dessus tout. Elle respira un grand coup pour récupérer son sang froid et se rapprocha de la table qui la séparait de Derek.

- « Dis moi ce qui ne va pas Derek. S'il te plait. »

Les yeux bleus du loup garou la jaugèrent un instant et la Banshee sut qu'elle avait remporté cette bataille quand les épaules de l'ancien Alpha s'abaissèrent.

- « J'en ai parlé avec Chris Argent, mais il n'a jamais vu ça encore. Au début, je croyais que Kate m'avait simplement volé un morceau de mon passé. Mais je me suis rendu compte que je perdais certain de mes pouvoirs.

- L'odorat.

- Oui, c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Malia de m'aider à chercher la meute de Satomi. Je m'en suis rendu compte en accompagnant le Shérif au lycée. Il y avait une marre de sang, mais je ne l'avais pas senti. A l'hôpital, je n'ai pas entendu la tueuse avant que je ne l'a vois.

- Tu es entrain de redevenir humain.

- Je n'ai jamais été humain Lydia. Je suis né en étant un loup garou. Pour moi, perdre mes pouvoirs, ça revient à mourir. Je vais devenir tellement faible que je risquerai de me mettre en danger seul, trop habitué à mes capacités de loup garou.

- Je peux t'aider.

- Comment ? On ne sait même pas comment Kate a fais. Et puis, on a envoyé Braeden chercher des réponses.

- A ce propos, je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez lui faire confiance. C'est une mercenaire. Je suis quasiment certaine que si elle avait connaissance de ce que nous vallons morts, elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde à tous nous tuer.

- Tu te fais des idées.

- Bien sur. La petite Lydia complètement parano qui retrouve toujours des cadavres. C'est vrai que c'est moi qui me fais des idées.

- Maintenant que je t'ai répondu, rentre chez toi.

- Non. Je vais trouver une solution.

- A quoi ?

- A ton problème. Je ne te laisserais pas mourir Derek. Hors de question. »

Lydia fixa le loup garou, pivota, faisant tournoyer ses cheveux et sortit du loft en faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol.

La Banshee n'avait pas dis son dernier mot.

-ooOoo-

Tout était entrain de partir en live. Lydia était incapable de se rappeler comment elle avait fais pour se retrouver dans une pièce insalubre, un gout de sang dans la bouche, avec un Derek blanc comme un linge et dans un état de faiblesse plutôt inquiétant. Mais elle n'avait rien trouvé pour empêcher Derek de perdre ses pouvoirs par les moyens ordinaires – c'est à dire, internet, livres mythologiques et la source pourtant jusqu'à présent intarissable qu'était Deaton, le vétérinaire. Elle s'était donc retrouvée à demander de l'aide à la dernière personne à qui elle voulait demander de l'aide : Peter.

_**Flash back**_

_Lydia ne comprenait pas cette fascination malsaine qu'elle avait pour celui qui avait bouleversé sa vie en la laissant presque se vider de son sang sur le terrain de Lacrosse du lycée. Quand elle le voyait, ou quand elle sentait sa présence, pas loin, elle avait l'impression que ses entrailles se mettaient à danser des claquettes. Une fascination morbide, mais qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir. La jeune femme se souvenait même plus comment elle avait eu l'adresse de l'appartement de l'oncle de Derek mais – à présent – elle se trouvait dans le salon du Hale le plus psychotique. Pendant un instant, elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais du venir ici et qu'elle ferait mieux d'aller voir quelqu'un d'autre pour sauver Derek. _

_- « Ce n'est pas la peine de penser à aller voir quelqu'un d'autre pour sauver Derek, dit Peter en apparaissant dans le salon._

_- ..._

_- La seule personne capable de sauver Derek, c'est toi. Et la seule personne qui puisse t'aider à le sauver, c'est moi._

_- Comment je peux sauver Derek ?_

_- A la base, la Banshee est une créature de la mythologie celtique irlandaise, considérée, soit comme une magicienne, soit comme une messagère de l'Autre Monde. Il est aussi dit que c'est une créature qui commence à gémir ou à crier quand quelqu'un est sur le point de mourir. Mais la partie sur le cri, on la connaît déjà hein ?_

_- Où veux tu en venir ?_

_- Il est aussi dit que le cri de la Banshee peut retenir l'âme du mort, pour lui permettre de réintégrer son corps et permettre à la personne de survivre._

_- Comment l'âme réintègre le corps ?_

_- Il y a deux versions. L'une dit que se sont les hommes Banshee qui guide l'âme pendant que la femme crie. L'autre dit l'âme est rattachée au cri, donc aux lèvres de la Banshee. Et que l'âme réintègre le corps grâce un baiser._

_- Au risque de me répéter, où veux tu en venir ?_

_- Il n'y a aucun moyen de sauver Derek. Même si Scott le mord, cela à plus de chance de le tuer que de le sauver._

_- Alors quoi ? On le laisse mourir et puis basta ?_

_- Non. Son corps va s'affaiblir au point où il ne pourra même plus se défendre. Et il mourra. Il n'y a rien à faire Lydia. _

_- Tu as dis que je pouvais le sauver !_

_- Peut être. Ce sont des légendes Lydia._

_- Les loups garous sont censés être des légendes ! Les Kitsunes et les Banshee aussi ! Et pourtant, on est tous là ! Je ne l'abandonnerai pas ! Hors de question ! Avec ou sans ton aide, je le sauverai !_

_- Si tu dois sauver Derek, tu ne dois pas rester seule._

_- Je ne suis jamais seule._

_- Tu n'as jamais été autant seule que depuis que tu es une Banshee. Même Stiles ne comprend pas. Et puis, même s'il a toujours été très amoureux de toi, il a Malia dorénavant. Scott est avec Kira, Ethan est parti, Isaac aussi. Tu es toute seule maintenant Lydia. C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas laisser mourir Derek. Mais – même si tu ne lui fais pas confiance – Derek a Braeden. (Lydia eut un petit reniflement dédaigneux qui tira un sourire à Peter). Il ne te reste que moi._

_- Tu n'es rien pour moi. Juste celui qui a failli me tuer. Tu es un psychopathe Peter. Tu as tué tellement de gens autour de toi. Fais du mal pour le plaisir. Tu m'as blessé, gâché ma vie, pour servir tes intérêts. A cause de toi et de ton besoin de vengeance, je suis condamnée à retrouver des cadavres. A cause de ce pouvoir que tu m'as donné, j'entends des voix – comme une folle - et j'ai l'impression de perdre la tête. Tu m'as manipulé pour te ramener à la vie ! Alors non, Peter, tu ne seras pas ma roue de secours. Je préfère être seule et mal aimée que me tourner vers toi pour avoir du réconfort. Plutôt mourir. »_

_La Banshee lui tourna le dos et commença à se diriger vers la sortie quand :_

_- « Je ne suis peut être pas ta roue de secours, mais pour moi, tu es mon ancre. »_

_La jeune femme se figea, surprise, et se tourna vers lui. Peter était debout, les mains dans les poches, son pull col en V lui moulant le torse à la perfection, et Lydia sentit à nouveau ses entrailles danser le tchatcha. Elle pouvait entendre son cœur cogner contre ses côtes comme s'il cherchait un moyen de sortir, et si elle pouvait l'entendre, il ne faisait aucun doute que Peter le pouvait aussi. Prenant son silence comme une autorisation à continuer, l'ancien Alpha reprit :_

_- « Avant, mon ancre était ma sœur. Elle était si douce et si aimante. Talia était la seule personne que j'aimais plus que moi. J'aimais Derek et ses sœurs, mais ce n'était rien comparé à Talia. Elle m'avait élevé, elle avait fais de moi un loup garou avec le contrôle total, et elle me faisait confiance. Au point de me confier l'apprentissage du contrôle de son fils. Mais quand il a eu l'incendie, et qu'elle est morte – même s'il me restait Laura et Derek – je me suis senti si seul et désemparé. Je n'avais plus ma sœur, plus d'ancre. J'étais tellement brûlé que je ne pouvais même plus parler. Et la douleur était si atroce. La seule chose que je pouvais faire était de souffrir en silence en ruminant ma vengeance. Il ne me restait que la vengeance. Et ce sentiment est devenu mon ancre. Comme celle de Derek a toujours été la colère. Juge moi autant que tu veux Lydia, mais j'ai vu ma famille brûlée vive, j'ai été brûlé sur la moitié du corps. Même un loup garou ne peut en sortir indemne. Les cicatrices ne sont peut être pas visibles, mais je peux te garantir qu'elles sont là. En tuant les responsables, je me suis senti mieux. C'est peut être horrible à entendre, mais c'est la vérité. Je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai fais. Ou si. Tuer Laura a été la seule chose que je regrette. Mais j'ai été prisonnier de mon propre corps pendant six ans Lydia. Ça, je ne le souhaite à personne, pas même à mon pire ennemi. »_

_Quand Peter eut terminé son monologue, Lydia déglutit. Elle n'avait jamais entendu le ressenti de l'oncle de Derek sur les événements qui avaient détruits la famille Hale. Derek en avait souffert, mais il était à l'école quand c'était arrivé, alors que Peter avait été dans la maison. Il avait entendu les hurlements. Il avait ressenti le feu lui léchant la peau, le brûlant. Il avait sentit l'odeur de la chair brûlée. _

_- « Tu es devenue mon ancre quand je t'ai revu. Tu n'as pas eu peur de moi. Tu es restée forte, malgré ta peur. Et tu es devenue mon point d'ancrage. Alors, même si tu ne veux pas de moi comme protecteur, sache qu'il ne te suffira que de crier. »_

_Et Peter était allé s'enfermer dans une autre pièce. Lydia avait alors quitté les lieux, le cœur battant et se disant que cette conversation avait vraiment trop dérivée du sujet de base._

-ooOoo-

Et c'est comme ça qu'une semaine plus tard, Lydia s'était faite kidnappée par un type sans bouche – que Peter était censé avoir tué, mais bon, ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient l'habitude voir les victimes de Peter revenir à la vie – qui l'avait enfermé dans une pièce sombre. Plus tard – ça aurait bien put être des minutes, des heures ou même des jours, Lydia était incapable de savoir – Derek fut jeter avec elle. Dire qu'il était mal en point était gentil. Il était plus proche du coma qu'autre chose. Voyant qu'il ne guérissait pas normalement et qu'il avait du mal à tenir debout, la jeune femme l'aida à s'allonger le long du mur, sa tête posée sur les cuisses de Lydia, qui était adossée au fameux mur. La Banshee n'avait pas besoin de son QI élevé pour savoir que l'homme sans bouche – qui d'après ce qu'elle savait, était un Astomi – était l'un des assassins au service du Bienfaiteur. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils allaient mourir très prochainement, l'assassin empochant d'un coup 35 millions de dollars.

Derek gémit et Lydia passa ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs du loup garou. Elle pouvait sentir cette angoisse qui lui donnait envie de hurler enfler dans son ventre, et la jeune femme savait que cela voulait dire que le Hale n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. La Banshee ferma les paupières, empêchant les larmes de couler. Elle n'allait pas pleurer. Pas maintenant.

Encore plus tard, alors qu'elle s'était assoupie, Lydia fut réveillée en sursaut par un gémissement. Derek semblait faire un cauchemar et gémissait, le poing serré autour du tissu de la robe bleue de la jeune femme. Pour l'apaiser, elle passa ses doigts sur son visage, lui faisant savoir qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Quand il se réveilla quelques temps après, elle l'aida à s'asseoir et se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes. Le loup garou la regarda déambuler dans leur cellule.

C'est en la regardant à cet instant que Derek comprit pourquoi Stiles était amoureux d'elle depuis l'école primaire et pourquoi Peter lui vouait une telle obsession. Lydia dégageait une sorte d'aura qui semblait attirer les gens comme des abeilles sur une fleur. Elle était forte. Elle ne baissait jamais les bras. Elle ne l'avait pas abandonné alors qu'il devenait un peu plus faible chaque jour. Et elle était belle. Une beauté différente. Paige avait une beauté caractéristique de l'innocence. Kate était une beauté vénéneuse, dangereuse. Lydia était plutôt une beauté que l'on admirait, qu'on prenait pour une œuvre d'art fragile, alors qu'elle était tout le contraire. La jeune femme se frictionnait les bras, comme pour se réchauffer, ses jambes nues qu'il avait utilisé comme oreiller quelques minutes auparavant, ses pieds nus – ses chaussures avaient été abandonnées un peu plus loin – un peu sales, son pied droit posé sur son pied gauche, dans une attitude un peu enfantine, et ses cheveux blonds vénitiens lui collant au front et tombant sur ses épaules.

- « Tu avais raison, murmura-t-il.

- J'ai toujours raison. A propos de quoi ?

- De Braeden, répondit Derek, souriant intérieurement de l'autosuffisance de la jeune femme.

- Je te dirais bien je te l'avais dis mais je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour le savoir. Comment as tu su ?

- Elle m'a amené à l'assassin sans bouche.

- Un Astomi.

- Pardon ?

- C'est un Astomi, répéta Lydia. Enfaite, c'est une ancienne race légendaire de créature qui n'a pas besoin de boire ou de manger pour vivre. Dans la mythologie, il est dit qu'ils vivent en sentant des pommes et des fleurs, et qu'ils meurent quand ils sentent une mauvaise odeur.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Stiles n'est pas le seul à utiliser internet comme source de recherche. Et je ne suis pas aussi idiote que je veux le faire croire.

- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Terriblement faible. J'ai l'impression que mon corps pèse une tonne.

- Tu manges d'énergie. »

Derek laissa sa tête reposer contre le mur derrière lui et ferma les yeux, sentant un vertige le prendre.

Lydia l'observa, remarquant les cernes violets qui avaient pris place sous ses yeux, ressortant sur le teint cireux du loup garou. Il transpirait, son tee shirt lui collant à la peau. Il était musclé – ça c'est clair ! – et la jeune femme admettait volontiers qu'il était agréable à regarder. Son torse se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme de sa respiration, et ce mouvement la rassurait, lui prouvant qu'il était toujours en vie. Lydia se laissa glisser le long du mur face à Derek, leurs jambes s'emmêlant. La cellule était juste assez large pour contenir les jambes tendues du loup garou.

- « Ils vont nous retrouver, chuchota Lydia. Scott, Stiles et les autres vont nous retrouver. Ils trouvent toujours.

- Surement. Mais ils risquent d'arriver un peu tard pour moi. Je serais mort avant même que l'Asomi ou je ne sais pas quoi ne vienne m'achever.

- Ne me laisse pas toute seule Derek. S'il te plait.

- Je vais essayer. Mais je ne garanti rien. »

Lydia se mit à quatre pattes et alla s'asseoir à côté de Derek et la tête du loup garou tomba presque tout de suite sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Elle pouvait sentir sa peau glacée au travers du tissu de sa robe.

- « On va trouver une solution », murmura Lydia, ne sachant pas si elle essayait de rassurer Derek ou de se rassurer soit même.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse du loup garou, et elle devina qu'il s'était rendormi. La jeune femme reposa sa tête contre celle de Derek, et attrapa la main droite, froide et moite du loup garou pour entrelacer leurs doigts, sentant son pou contre son propre poignet.

Après ce qui lui sembla une petite éternité plus tard, la porte de leur cellule s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître l'Astomi. Lydia se leva, se plaçant entre l'assassin et Derek. Alors qu'il faisait tournoyer sa hache de guerre, la jeune femme vit qu'il retenait sa respiration. Comme pour ne pas sentir l'odeur de transpiration et de peur qui embaumé la cellule. Il fit un pas en avant et l'angoisse que la jeune femme ressentait depuis le début de sa captivité explosa dans son ventre, remonta le long de ses cordes vocales pour sortir par sa bouche sous la forme de son cri. Quand le son cessa, l'Astomi avait les sourcils fronçaient et Lydia se laissa tomber au sol, comme vider de son énergie. Ils allaient mourir. Tout était fini. L'assassin l'attrapa, la jeta sur son épaule et la porta hors de la pièce, laissant Derek qui essayait de les suivre en rampant, et en grognant. Lydia ferma les yeux et perdit connaissance alors que Derek hurlait son nom à s'en arracher les poumons.

-ooOoo-

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, la première chose que Lydia vit, ce fut le visage de Peter penchait au dessus d'elle. Elle avait la bouche pâteuse, se sentait sale et avait mal partout. La jeune femme essaya de se redresser mais l'oncle de Derek la força à rester allongée.

- « Reste allongée, tu dois te reposer.

- Derek…

- Il est là. Il dort dans son lit. Je l'ai aidé à se laver et il est allé se coucher.

- Je suis où ?

- Au loft. Kira t'a amené des affaires pour te changer. Tu iras prendre une douche plus tard.

- Tu nous as retrouvé…

- Je te l'avais dis. Tu cries, j'arrive.

- Merci…

- Dors Lydia. »

Et elle obéit.

-ooOoo-

Elle se réveilla – réellement – plus tard, dans un lit inconnu. Elle se redressa sur le matelas et vit par une fenêtre, que le soleil était entrain de se coucher. La jeune femme se demanda combien de temps elle avait dormi. Lydia vit que des vêtements à elle étaient posés sur une petite table à côté. Elle se leva, attrapa les vêtements et entra dans la salle de bain (pour être honnête, il ne fallait pas être Einstein pour trouver la pièce puisqu'il n'y avait qu'une seule porte). Après une bonne douche, et des vêtements propres sur le dos, Lydia descendit l'escalier en colimaçon pour atterrir dans la partie commune du loft. Elle y retrouva Derek toujours endormi dans son lit, et Peter assit dans le canapé, un livre à la main.

Pendant un instant, la Banshee ne sut pas quoi faire, laissant un silence gêné s'installer. Silence que Peter rompit :

- « Tu as dormi pendant deux jours. Et il y a de quoi manger dans la poêle sur la gazinière, si tu as faim. »

Lydia suivit ses instructions et trouva des œufs et du bacon encore chaud. Elle se servit et mangea avec appétit. Quand elle eut fini, et qu'elle eut nettoyer sa vaisselle, la jeune femme alla s'asseoir à côté de son bourreau. Peter marqua sa page, ferma son livre, le posa à côté de lui et tourna la tête vers elle, la fixant.

- « Que s'est il passé après que j'ai crié ? demanda Lydia.

- Nous t'avons entendu. Scott, Stiles, Kira, Malia, le petit Beta de Scott…

- Liam…

- Peut importe, et moi, avons suivi ton cri. J'ai retrouvé tes petits copains devant l'entrepôt où vous étiez prisonniers. L'assassin…

- Un Astomi…

- Peut importe, t'avait mis dans une autre pièce que là où vous avez été retenu et Derek était attaché à une chaise. Tu étais dans les vapes et Derek n'en était pas loin, même s'il n'arrêtait pas de répéter ton prénom.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Son état empire. Il ne va pas tenir très longtemps à ce rythme là.

- On doit trouver une solution.

- On en a déjà parlé Lydia. Il n'y a pas de solution. Ce n'était encore jamais arrivé, ce qui est arrivé à Derek. Ce que lui a fais Kate semble impossible à arrêter.

- Nous n'arriverons jamais à avoir une vie paisible.

- Je crois que je ne sais même pas ce que veut dire paisible. »

Et sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, Lydia fut prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Peter la regarda en souriant. Quand elle riait comme ça, on avait envie de croire que tout allait bien.

-ooOoo-

Ce fut une semaine plus tard que l'état de Derek prit une tournure dramatique. Il n'était même plus capable de se lever et Lydia ne savait plus quoi faire.

Elle était avec lui – entrain de lui tamponner le front avec une serviette humide pour essayer de faire baisser sa fièvre – quand il cessa complètement de respirer. Paniquée, Lydia appela à l'aide :

- « Peter ! Peter, il ne respire plus ! Peter ! »

Et c'est en criant encore une fois le prénom de l'oncle de Derek que le cri sorti. Toujours aussi fort, toujours aussi strident. Alors qu'elle criait, elle se souvint de sa discussion sur les Banshee avec Peter :

_- Comment l'âme réintègre le corps ?_

_- Il y a deux versions. L'une dit que se sont les hommes Banshee qui guide l'âme pendant que la femme crie. L'autre dit l'âme est rattachée au cri, donc aux lèvres de la Banshee. Et que l'âme réintègre le corps grâce un baiser._

Mue par une impulsion, Lydia se baissa sur le corps – qui semblait sans vie – de Derek et posa ses lèvres sur celles – livides et brûlantes en même temps – du loup garou, étouffant son cri. Alors qu'elle embrassait le loup garou, la Banshee sentit la présence de Peter dans son dos et elle entendit Scott et Stiles arriver.

Quand elle se redressa, Lydia était à bout de souffle – comme si elle avait couru un marathon – et tomba du lit – où elle était assise – s'écroula sur le sol, complètement épuisée. Dix secondes exactement après qu'elle est touchée le sol, Derek se redressa comme un diable en boite, son visage transformé, ses yeux bleus brillant dangereusement, poussant un cri. Peter se précipita vers Lydia – tout comme Stiles et Scott – et l'aida à se redresser.

La jeune femme se sentait complètement groggie, ses membres lourds. Alors que Derek se levait, soudainement en pleine forme, elle s'évanouit.

-ooOoo-

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lydia avait repris connaissance, pour voir que Derek était à nouveau en pleine forme. Son baiser l'avait sauvé, avait rattaché son âme à son corps.

Bien plus tard, quand ils avaient réussis à vaincre le Bienfaiteur, quand un nouveau danger était arrivé, Lydia s'était rendue compte que ce baiser salvateur avait crée un lien entre elle et le loup garou. Ce à quoi Peter avait une explication :

- « Tu es une messagère de l'Autre Monde, et pendant un instant, Derek est mort, et s'est donc retrouvé dans l'Autre Monde. Il a put revivre grâce à toi, c'est donc normal qu'un lien se soit crée entre toi, la Banshee, et lui, l'âme que tu as rattaché. »

Grâce, ou à cause, de ce lien, Lydia pouvait ressentir tous ce que Derek ressentait, toutes ses douleurs et vice versa. Si, au début, elle avait trouvé ce lien très encombrant, elle changeait d'avis illico quand Derek surgissait de nulle part pour lui venir en aide quand elle était en danger.

Franchement, entre Derek qui lui sauvait la vie sans arrêt, et Peter qui lui apprenait à contrôler ses pouvoirs, Lydia se demandait ce qu'elle ferait sans ses loups garous…

* * *

_Note de l'auteure :__ Bon la fin n'est pas super, à mon avis, mais comme on est plein dans la saison 4, on ne connaît pas encore l'identité du Bienfaiteur (ou Benefactor, comme vous voulez) donc je ne peux pas dire son identité, et on ne connaît pas le méchant de la suite (même si d'après certaines rumeurs, le prochain méchant serait à nouveau Peter, je ne peux pas rendre Peter méchant, ça ne collerait pas à mon histoire, donc sorry…)_

_Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt, je l'espère !_

_Bye_


End file.
